Its safer to leave than love
by Starstruck23
Summary: AU. Oliver&Chloe are best friends, always have been,but what happens when Chloe leaves? Five years later she returns and it's clear she has come back to a very darker and different Oliver, can she bring him back? & What will be revealed along the way...


**Chloe & Oliver story Chapter One - Its Safer To Leave Than To Love**

Disclaimer - I do not own smallville or any the characters, all copyright to their respective owners.

_**A/n: Hey this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I am on fanfiction a lot and have always wanted to write, I have tried a few before but they kind of sucked lol! But I really have a lot of inspiration for this one so hopefully you guys like it! I am totally in love with chlollie! Seriously they are my fave couple ever and this idea just kind of popped into my head and I couldn't get it out so tada…this story happened lol! I must say I am a sucker for romance and tragedy so expect a lot of that in this fic ;)**_

_**Things you need to know for this story to make sense lol - This is an AU! Chloe & Oliver are seventeen at the start of the story and have been best friends since they were eight years old. There is no watchtower or green arrow at the start but stick to it and they just might pop up ;) **_

_**Also in this story Metropolis is REALLY far away from where Chloe & Oliver live…**_

_**Oh plus Chloe's mum does not have a mental health problem in this fic and both her parents are alive and Oliver's parents are also alive. All else will be explained throughout the story.**_

_**First chapter is not very good but its just a sort of introductory so please give the rest if the story a chance, it would be appreciated lol! Thanks! - Nicola xo**_

_

* * *

_

12 months, 2 weeks and 3 days - that was how long Chloe had been gone. It was also precisely how many days that Oliver Queen had missed her.

'_Damn' _Oliver thought to himself as he remembered it was Friday, he shot up from his bed, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. ' Friday…great' he muttered sarcastically , well at least it was the end of the week so after today no more school for a few days he thought. Oliver groaned as he pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs.

* * *

" Hey Ollie" Anna whispered as she walked past Oliver and winked with a seductive look, Oliver rolled his eyes and continued walking. Oliver's friend Bart turned around and whacked him on the head, " Ahh what the hell!" Oliver shouted. " Dude - she was totally into you why do you keep brushing chicks off?" Bart asked his eyes growing wider and wider with each word. Oliver once again rolled his eyes and sighed, " Maybe because I'm not interested" he replied.

Bart scoffed, " Man your never interested and… she was hot"

Oliver picked up his pace so he was away from Bart, he then turned and said " Then why don't you ask her out" with that Oliver walked away leaving Bart smirking and contemplating what chat up lines he was going to use on Anna.

'Yeah exactly they way I knew today was going to be' Oliver thought, he hated school, the same thing happened everyday. Girls would come up to him, smirk at him in the hallways or worse -through themselves at him. Every time Oliver turned them down and every time he got abuse from his 'friends' because of it. However Oliver didn't care because none of them were really his friends, he only had one friend, his best friend .Trouble was she wasn't here. Oliver let his mind wonder and suddenly it was filled with her. He remembered her smile, her big green eyes, her out of this world laugh. He remembered everything. He missed everything. Oliver sighed and rubbed his tired eyes and gently let them fall to sleep.

Oliver woke up early Saturday morning, he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, as Oliver entered she smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek, "Morning mom" Oliver said, she smiled again and lay a plate in front of him, " Now eat up your going to need a lot of energy today." Oliver gave her a quizzical look, " Ummm…why?" Oliver asked. She let out a small laugh, " Because you are going to the airport today and it's a three hour drive-"Oliver cut in " exactly why am I going to the airport?" She laughed again, "Oliver don't act stupid, its ok son I know you have been counting the days until Chloe comes home…" She trailed off as she saw the sudden surprise and happiness in Oliver's eyes. She cleared her throat, "oops… I forgot it was a surprise." Oliver grinned and kissed his mom on the cheek before dashing upstairs. He couldn't believe it! Chloe was coming home today, he knew she was due home anytime soon but today this was just amazing he though. He had missed her so much and couldn't wait until she came back, in fact from the very moment she announced that she was leaving he couldn't wait for her to come back to him.

_12 moths 2 weeks and 4 days ago_

"_Chloe was it? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, worry evident in his eyes. Chloe took a deep breathe and locked her eyes with Oliver, " umm…I'm leaving" she stated simply. Oliver was taken aback and very, very confused, " What?" he asked, " what do you mean your leaving?"_

_Chloe sighed and bit her lip. " well you know how I love reporting right?" Oliver rolled his eyes, obviously he knew, that was all she ever talked about " No way" he said sarcastically, Chloe playfully hit him on the side of the head and continued, " well, I got offered a job, well not a job, actually kind of a job… it's a internship at the Daily planet… in Metropolis, whoa that's really far away, oh god I'm not sure-", Oliver let out a laugh, "Chloe your rambling" he said. _

" _I know" She pouted, " sorry". she said as she lowered her head. Oliver took Chloe's hand in his, his face turning serious. "You should go, I mean it's only for a while right?" When Chloe didn't reply he lifted her chin up, as he done so he saw Chloe's eyes fill with tears, "Right Chloe, its only for a little while?" He repeated his voice full of hope, Chloe shook her head, a few tears spilling out as she done so, "No Ollie it's more than a little while…it's for a year" Oliver stared at Chloe tears threatening to form in his own eyes, ' no' he thought, ' Chloe cant leave for a year, what would he do without her?'_

"_Say something" Chloe pleaded after Oliver had been silent for around five minutes. Oliver took a deep breathe and whispered, "And you really want this huh?" Chloe nodded. " But I am going to miss you so much, the thought of not seeing you for a year, it makes me not want to go" Oliver shut his eyes he was contemplating telling her not to go, not to leave him, but that was selfish he thought, he opened his eyes, " You should go" Oliver's mind battled with his words, 'don't say that, beg her to stay' he thought, but it was too late he had said it. Chloe wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her head into the side of his neck, " I'm gonna miss you best friend" Oliver's heart thumped as he closed his eyes, taking in her scent for the last time in a year, he inhaled then sighed " You too buddy"._

* * *

**A/N - **_**So that was chapter one! What do you think so far? Hate it? love it?**_

_**Reviews would be very, very welcomed :P **_

_**Next Chapter - Chloe's return home and some surprising events ;) **_

_**It will be posted soon as I am nearly finished it, it's also longer **__**J**_

_**Thanks A Lot Please R&R! xo**_


End file.
